In the past, most automotive light sources have involved the use of incandescent bulbs. While working well and being inexpensive, these bulbs have a relatively short life and, of course, the thin filament employed was always subject to breakage due to vibration.
Recently some of the uses, particularly the stoplight, have been replaced by LEDs. These solid-state light sources have incredible life times, in the area of 100,000 hours, and are not as subject to vibration failures. However, these LED sources have been hard-wired into their appropriate location, which increase the cost of installation. It would, therefore, be an advance in the art if an LED light source could be provided that had the ease of installation of the incandescent light sources. It would be a still further advance in the art if an LED light source could be provided that achieved an industry accepted interchangeable standard to replace the aforementioned incandescent bulb.